battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Survive! Mola Mola! (Collaboration Event)
A collaboration event between Battle Cats and the mobile game Survive! Mola Mola! (生きろ！マンボウ) Official announcement (From PONOS's facebook page) When all the land is conquered, the Cats have no where to go but the seas! But they didn't count on running into the fearsome(?) Mola Mola, sunfish guardian of the deep. Can they work out their differences, or will this encounter turn out to be an underwater massacre?! *New event-only undersea stages: take on slippery squids, crafty crabs, and sinister sunfish in Timed Score challenges! *Three all-new characters: unlock the Baby Mola and King Mola units in the special Mola Mola section of the Rare Capsule Machine, and unlock one more Special Cat by trying out "Survive! Mola Mola!" Check out Stories of Legend for more details about this special collaboration event! 2nd Event 1st Event English Version A "Survive! Mola Mola!" and "The Battle Cats" Collaboration Event! Begins April 27th and continues to May 29th (10:59am)! *'Find the limited edition "Survive! Mola Mola!" Rare Gacha at the Capsule Machine!' Collaboration capsules will appear April 27th through May 29th (10:59am)! Collect the Super Rare "Baby Mola" and Uber Rare "Mola King" units, ONLY available during this collaboration event ! *'New event stages appearing in The Battle Cats!' New weird enemies in crazy event stages! Take on Timed Score stages to gain special rewards for faster stage clear times! Clear the "Squid Bender" stage in The Battle Cats to unlock the "Together with Cats" adventure in Survive! Mola Mola! Visit the Stories of Legend during this campaign, tap "Battle" and select the Survive! Mola Mola! Map to begin the challenge! *'Play Survive! Mola Mola! to unlock a limited-edition character!' Experience a sudden death while playing the "Battle Cats" mode in Survive! Mola Mola! during this event to unlock the special unit "Meowla Meowla" in The Battle Cats! Check out Survive! Mola Mola! at the link below! http://selectbutton.jp/apps/manbo Japanese Version *'Campaign 1: "Survive! Mola Mola!" Rare Cat Capsule' Rare Capsule event will be available from April 3rd, 2015 to April 24th, 2015. Introducing Baby Mola (Super Rare Character) and Mola King (Uber Rare Character). This rare capsule can be drawn by tapping the "switch gacha" button in the upper left of the screen, to "collaboration gacha". Please note that there are more cats can be unlocked by playing this gacha, including Cat Base Mini, Neneko and Gold Cat and many other cats *'Campaign 2: First Time Offer' First gacha discount event will end on April 24th, 2015. *'Campaign 3: "Survive!! Mola Mola!!" Collaboration Stage' Collaboration stages available to play, Scoring Reward System also reappears in this special chapter In addition, clearing the first stage in this chapter, "にゃんこと一緒" can be got in "Survive!! Mola Mola!!" app. *'Campaign 4: Limited character from Survive!! Mola Mola!!' In the app "Survive!! Mola Mola!!", by achieving a "sudden death" in "Nyanko Daisensou Mode", EX character Sunfish Cat (Meowla Meowla) can be unlocked! *'Notes:' If the rare capsule event and the collaboration stage does not appear, player needs to update to the latest version. List of Levels Appears English Version *April 27th, 2015 to May 29th, 2015. Japanese Version *April 3rd, 2015 ro May 3rd, 2015. Gallery bnr_manbo.png manbo_img01.png manbo_img02.png manbo_img03.png survive mola mola en.png|English Version event poster Mola Mola x Battle Cats.png|English Poster Category:Event Category:Collaboration Event